To Love for Eternity
by softballlover1
Summary: Maggie and her brother go to Volterra only to be discovered by Demetri and changed whom she falls in love with. MY FIRST FAN FICTION!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Maggie POV

Oh my god could my brother be any more annoying! Why can't he just shut up!?

"Are we there yet?" Seth asked for the 10th time.

"Like I said before, we'll get there when we get there." I said fuming.

Just when I started to get really mad a big streak of lightening went through the sky followed by thunder. You see most people think that when I get angry there's always bad weather but personally I don't believe in any of that stuff.

"Why are you always so angry all the time?" Seth asked meanly.

"Well why are you always such a jackass all the time?" I retorted.

He just glared at me for a long time until I was forced to say sorry.

Finally I saw a sign that said, 'Welcome to Volterra.' The only reason why I'm here is because it's my brothers birthday and so my parents gave him plane tickets to Volterra that they were going to use for their anniversary but didn't want to go at the last minute. So since my brother is only 15 and me being his older sister, 18, I had to go or get grounded. Now I'm driving my ungrateful brother from the airport to the city, village, place whatever you get the point.

After about 10 minutes we finally reached our hotel and unpacked and each took showers then went to bed.

********************************************************************************

The next morning I woke up to the sound of a flushing toilet and my brother shoving me off the bed. I slapped him in the face that caused him to quickly shut up.

I went to my suitcase and grabbed a tank top and denim shorts since it was warm outside but still cloudy and gloomy looking.

After a few minutes of arguing with my brother we decided to go and get some lunch since it was noon and then look around the city. I grabbed the rental car keys, dragged my brother into the car and headed to the closest café.

"So what would like to eat." The waiter said.

"Oh I'll just have a coke and a turkey sub." I replied.

He nodded. "I'll just have the same thing." Seth said.

I glared at my brother when the waiter left and said, "Couldn't you have gotten something

different."

Then right on cue there came a slight thunder at my anger.

My brother raised his eyebrows at me while I just rolled my eyes and muttered, "Coincidence."

Then all of a sudden a very tall muscled man came over and looked at us curiously.

"What do you want?" I said coldly while the thunder echoed. I looked up and got a good look at the man who was extremely handsome and made my heart skip a beat.

"Oh I was wondering if you and your friend would like to come with me and have a tour of Volterra, by the way my name is Demetri." He said this in a sweet voice and was talking to both, me and my brother, but seemed to be looking at me in awe and adoration.

"Um, sure we would love to and my name is Maggie and this is my brother Seth," I said gesturing to my brother who looked like he wanted to rip my head off for agreeing. "What," I asked annoyed.

"Why did you agree for a we know he could be lying and is a prostitute." He replied quietly, and angry while practically steaming from his ears.

"Whatever I already agreed so oh well." I said in a monotone.

"So if you don't care I would like to take you to my boss he might be interested in taking you in for a 'summer job.' He said friendly.

"Well ok then Demetri," and with that we went to pay for the food and followed Demetri outside.

He led us in deep alleyways which scared me a little but I could never really feel that scared with Demetri because he was oddly comforting. After we reached the castle we met up with a few other gorgeous people and went to see his boss.

"Hello my name is Aro." A very old man greeted us who seemed to have faded skin that was very pale.

"Hi my name is Maggie and this is Seth my brother," I inquired.

Then Demetri seemed to shake his hands with Aro and stayed holding hands a little too long. After that Aro smiled at us in anticipation.

Before I could even know what was happening Demetri actually bit my neck very quickly while I fell to the floor paralyzed with searing pain that seemed to have no end. I looked up in time to see that Demetri also bit Seth's neck and he did the same thing as me. Before I could think I soon became only there in body because I was so lost in pain that all I could do was twitch my fingers and toes. After what seemed like years the pain started to slowly subside and soon all the pain that I felt was in my throat it burned! Quickly I opened my eyes to see myself laying in an unfamiliar bed with different people waiting in anticipation.

Suddenly I felt beyond angry, 'What had they done to me?' I thought scared that's when all of a sudden a huge streak of lightening came down and hit one of the unfamiliar people sending them into convulsions. I looked at him with pure joy that I was able to cause this after what they had done to me. When I looked up with a smile on my face all I saw was fear on theirs then I asked myself, 'Had I become a monster.'


	2. Chapter 2

*Don't own Twilight, nothing related or anything...nada Not sure if I want to continue with this story or not so I'm just going to see how this chapter goes, enjoy!

Chapter 2:

A monster, that's what I've been reduced to after one mistake in following a stranger. What am I? Where did these powers come from?

"Hello, Maggie, welcome to the family..." Aro trails off, somewhat sadistically, "You are now a vampire. All the previous notions you had heard about vampires are completely false. Mere humans could never kill us, we are much too superior to them," he almost seemed to laugh at the thought of a human overpowering them, the laugh sent chills down my spine. It was full of evil and malice. I looked around the room and found Demetri looking directly at me, gaze never faltering. He seemed almost concerned and pained to see me like this. I don't care, he was the one who brought this life upon me and my broth-Seth! What happened to Seth?

"Where's my brother?" I ask with a growl in my voice. If anything had happened to him, they would all be dead. As my anger rose I could hear thunder brewing somwhere above me.

"Oh, the young boy is in the next room over. He's doing fine," Aro replied with a smirk. I growled. I just wanted to get my brother and leave.

"Let me get Seth and then we'll leave," I say to Aro. He chuckled with a gleeful look in his eye.

"Sadly, you are mistaken. Neither you, nor your brother will be leaving anytime soon. Both of you are now part of the Volturi for as long as you shall live. You are indebted to us for sparing your lives. Refuse to cooperate with us, will result in immediate death," Aro informed me. He looked to his right at Demetri who looked stricken, and smiled maliciously at him.

"Of course, it's all up to you, so choose either eternity with us, or execution," he added on. I felt conflicted. On one hand I did not want any part of the life that this 'Volturi' were living but on the other hand I was petrified at the thought of my own death.

"Eternity," I mumbled, feeling completely hopeless and depressed. Aro's eyes lit up and he clapped his hands together. Why did he pick me, I couldn't help but to think.

"Smart decision, your brother chose the same path as you. Time to escort you both to your rooms. You will need people monitoring you both of course, in case of any mishaps. Demetri and Felix please escort little Maggie and Seth to their quarters," Aro instructed. Demetri approached me, grabbing for my arm, but I merely growled at him. He sighed and walked in front of me with Felix heading to the room that held Seth. Seth had certainly changed, his skin was no longer tanned, being as pale as bone with blood red eyes. If it weren't for the fact that he ran to hug me I might not have recognized him at all. It pains me to realize that it was partly my fault for trusting Demetri to bring us down here. Now both me and Seth were monsters. I looked to Demetri with hate and revulsion in my eyes. He met my glare, and shrunk back under the intensity of my stare.

"I hate you. Why did you do this to us? You've turned not only me, but my brother into a monster. Go to hell," I spat at Demetri, all previous affection towards him was masked by my resentment for him ruining both Seth's and my life. He looked on the verge of tears. He reached towards me. I jumped out of arm's length from him. He will never get close to me, ever. Felix shook his head in Demetri's direction and motioned for me and my brother to follow him down the hallway. We began walking through the halls. I had my arms wrapped around Seth in a protective manner, while Demetri kept glancing back at me. No matter what he ever says to me, nothing will ever make up for what he is putting me and Seth through. We reach our rooms and before Demetri can say one more thing to me, I slam the door in his face. He better stay away from me, I think to myself. 


End file.
